Ninja's Don't Cry
by Bobby-san
Summary: A Devil May Cry 3Naruto crossover! Dante finds himself transported into the Village Hidden in the Leaves and becomes a ninja, what will happen? Read to find out!
1. Duel of Brothers

A/N:Here it is, The first ever( I think) Devil May Cry 3x Naruto crossover! w00tness, and also, Dante is FULLY ARMED, he has all possible weapons

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter One: Duel of Brothers

Dante flipped over Vergil's slash and countered with a hit from Cerebus which Vergil blocked with Yamato.

"You cannot win, Dante!"

"Then why am I winning?"

Vergil had to let a grin slip on this one, Dante did seem to have the advantage, but he hadn't pulled out his trump card yet. Vergil teleported behind Dante, he tried to jump away but Vergil nicked him on the cheek.

"Damn!"

Dante drew out Rebellion and Kalina Ann. Firing a rocket at Vergil, He did a spinning slash with Rebellion, preventing Vergil from countering. Vergil did manage to jump to the side and teleport just out of the range of Dante's sword. After Dante's slash was finished, He moved in for the kill. He stabbed Force Edge at Dante's heart. Dante barely dodged it and fired Ebony at him.

Vergil slashed the bullet in half right before it hit him and kicked at Dante, he managed to hit him in the chest but a kick is alot less lethal than a stab. Dante was in some pain, but not enough to stop the half-demon from fighting. He flipped over Vergil and shot his shotgun at him. Vergil teleported away at the last second and fired a spirit sword at Dante.

Dante slashed it in half with Rebellion and the two were locked in a sword clash in an instant. The heat from the swords was burning their hands but they didn't notice. They both turned into their Devil Trigger forms and pushed even harder. There was now a small orb floating around where the swords were clashing but they both pushed as hard as they could. The orb grew until it enveloped them both.

The two were now in a large portal to who knows where. They kept slashing and firing at eachother until they both were too far apart to fight. Blackness overcame them both.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dante awoke in the middle of a village on a rooftop, looking around, he saw a large number of people wearing headbands with strange symbols on them. Jumping down from the rooftop, he asked the nearest passerby where he was.

"Why, you're in Konoha, The Village Hidden in the Leaves."

Dante stood still for a moment, "Where?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End of Chapter

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, How was it? When you review, I need you to vote on what person Dante should get together with, My personal preference is DanteAnko, but I'll accept suggestions.

Until next chapter, Bobby-san.


	2. The Oldest Academy Student Ever

A/N:I got a beta reader(Eternum123) so I won't have as many grammatical errors as before. I'm too lazy to edit/preview.  
-  
Chapter 2: The Oldest Academy Student Ever

Sarutobi was sitting at his desk and Dante was seated in a seat across from him.

"So, You're from another dimension where you were in the middle of fighting your half-demon twin brother and the clash between the two of you opened up a rift to this dimension?"

"Yes."

"And you want to take shelter in our village because you have nowhere else to go?"

"Yes."

Sarutobi shifted in his seat a little bit.

"With the power you say you have, you could probably become a shinobi."

"A ninja, me?"

"You would have to pass through the academy first."

Dante thought for a second, "All right, I'll do it."

-

Dante walked out of the Hokage's office with a slip of free admission into the ninja academy. He ran straight to the academy and went to the first class he could find.

Iruka looked at him, "Can I help you?"

"Yeah, I'm here to join your class." Dante showed him the slip of admission.

"All right, Sit in an empty seat, we are about to do our test to graduate."

"We have to do a Clone Technique."

"That's easy!" Dante activated his doppleganger power and instantly has a copy of him following him. Iruka and Mizuki stared with amazement.

"I can believe it but, you've passed within 10 seconds!"

Naruto stood up from his seat," Hey, That's not fair Iruka-sensei!"

Iruka looked at Naruto, "Naruto, Sit down."

Naruto sat down reluctantly.

"What is your name?"

"Dante."

"Ok, Dante, because of your special conditions of being able to do a Clone Technique right when you came into class, you pass. However, I will have to tutor you every weekend due to the circumstances."

"All right."

"Good, Dante, Here is your hitai-ate." Iruka gave Dante a headband with the leaf symbol on it

"Thanks!"

"You may leave while we test the other students." Dante went out the door and watched to see the results of the test on the other students. Almost all of them passed and were showing off their hitai-ate's to eachother. However, Naruto was sitting on the swing looking sad and alone.

"What's wrong, kid?"

"I didn't pass..."

"Don't worry about it, I'm sure you'll pass next year!"

"I guess you're right!"

"What's your favorite food?"

"Ramen!"

"I'll take you out to some ramen."

"Hooray! I'll go see if Iruka-sensei wants to come!" Naruto was off back inside the academy in a second.

Dante checked his pocket to see how much money he had. Sarutobi had given him enough to keep him fed for a year. "Well, I wonder how ramen is."

Dante then sat down on the swing and waited for Naruto to come back outside so they could go for some ramen.  
-

END OF CHAPTER -

Yes, Dante is very nice to Naruto and that seems OOC but I need Naruto to go psycho when Dante gets severely injured so I needed him to do that. And also, I couldn't have Dante in the Academy for more than... 10 seconds so I'm sorry for making him pass so fast.

Until Next Chapter, Bobby-san 


	3. The Traitorous Sensei

A/N:I.. hate... schoooolll! I'll be using the Japanese names for the Jutsu's from now on. Anyway, on with the story!  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Chapter 3: The Traitorous Sensei

Dante sat up from the swing and watched Naruto walk out of the building without Iruka, looking happier than before.

"Where's Iruka?"

"I couldn't find him, but I have a chance to graduate!"

"How?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Iruka laid in bed thinking about his conversation with the Third earlier that day. "I understand how you feel, but Naruto grew up without knowing the love of a parent, like you." Pictures of that night flashed through his head, He saw the Kyuubi attacking multiple shinobi and he saw himself being carried off screaming for his parents. He heard a banging on his door with Mizuki's voice.

"Iruka-sensei, Wake up!"

"What is it?

"You must come with me to see the Hokage, Naruto has stolen the Scroll of Sealing!"

"What!?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Let's see, the first technique is..."

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu."

"Aw man, I'm no good at Bunshins!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Many Jounin and Chuunin were surrounding the Hokage, "We must get the Scroll of Sealing back from Naruto, He is too dangerous with it, He may leave the village and cause havoc"  
Iruka ran up to the crowd just in time to see the Kage give his order.

"Bring Naruto here." The Hokage gave them a signal and they all dissapeared.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto sat on the ground looking exhausted while Dante leaned against the wall, panting but not heavily. Iruka appeared in front of Naruto, "Hey, Naruto."

"Oh man, We got caught, we were only able to learn one technique!"

Dante spoke up, "Naruto, try out the technique, then Iruka will let you graduate!"

"Who said that?"

"Mizuki-sensei, he told me about this place and this scroll!"

Iruka looked suprised for a second but his suprise turned to horror as he saw kunai and shuriken headed their way, "Get down!" He pushed Naruto out of the way as he got struck in the leg and got grazed on his shoulder.

"I'm surprised you found out about this place!"

"I see, so that's how it is."

Mizuki was standing on a branch with two large shuriken tied to his back,"Naruto, Hand over the scroll!"

"What's going on here?"

"Naruto, don't let him get the scroll, no matter what, That's a dangerous scroll that has forbidden techniques, Mizuki used you so he could get a hold of it!"

"Naruto, Iruka is afraid of you possessing that!"

"What are you saying, Mizuki! Naruto, Don't believe him!"

"I'll tell you the truth, Naruto."

"Don't!"

"A rule was created after the incident 12 years ago."

"A rule?"

"It's a rule that only you, Naruto, cannot find out about."

"Only me? What's that rule?"

"Stop, Mizuki!"

"It's a rule not to say that Naruto is a monster fox."

"Wh- What?"

"In other words, you are the nine-tailed fox that killed Iruka's parents and destroyed our village!"

"Stop!"

"You've been decieved by the village people all this time, Didn't you think it was weird that everyone hated you so much?"

"Damn it... Damn it! Damn it! Damn it!"

"Naruto..."

"No one's ever going to recognize you, even Iruka hates you!"

Iruka cringed in pain and thought of what the Hokage talked to him about.

----------------------------------------------------------------

"Iruka. Naruto grew up without knowing the love of a parent and will be hated because of the incident. So, he had to pull those pranks to get everyone's attention. Whatever the form, he wanted someone to recognize the value of his existence. Although he acts tough, Naruto is the one who is having a difficult time"  
-----------------------------------------------------------------

"Die, Naruto!" Mizuki threw his shuriken at Naruto and Naruto tried to crawl away but couldn't, Iruka jumped in the way, expecting to feel the shuriken enter his back. He heard the noise of the shuriken entering something, but it wasn't him. He turned around to see a shocking sight. Dante stood there, with the shuriken piercing his chest.

"Heh..."

"What, you're still alive?!"

Dante pulled the shuriken out of his chest and looked up at Mizuki, "I don't die that easy!"

"Damn you!" Mizuki jumped off his perch and charged at Dante. Dante was about to block when Iruka jumped in the way to kick Mizuki. Mizuki saw this coming and blocked it. He countered, sending Iruka into a nearby tree. He was knocked unconcious.

"Naruto..."

Naruto got up from where he was standing and backed up against a tree, watching Dante and Mizuki get ready to fight.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------

Argh, I had to copy most of this chapter word for word from episode 1. Anyway, review please!

Until next chapter, Bobby-san


	4. Free for all! Mizuki vs Dante!

A/N:I hate writers block more then I hate school. Oh, and I'm going to make the chapter names kind of like the episode names from now on. And I'm also going to add the music inspiration for each chapter. Today's music inspiration: Cut The Curtains, Billy Talent 

Brolly1990:Yes, I know Dante must have been very OoC to fall for that but what else should I have happen. Dante just walk around the village randomly and not do crap? Besides, I need Dante to learn the Kage Bushin so I thought that'd be a good time.

Infinite Freedom: I'll see if I can pull a good NaruHina off but I've been hooked on (DON'T LAUGH) NaruSasu lately, so I'm fighting on the inside of what pairings to give everyone.  
------------------------------------------------------  
Chapter 4: Free for all! Mizuki vs. Dante and Naruto!

Dante put Beowulf on his fists and took a fighting stance while Mizuki twirled his shuriken and charged. Dante punched his fist into the ground causing a large geyser of light to come out of the ground. Mizuki tried to dodge but he was too close to get out of range and got a large burn mark on his Chuunin vest. "Damn it!" Mizuki threw his shuriken but Dante dodged it with a sideways flip.

"Too slow!" Dante pulled out Ebony and Ivory and fired at Mizuki, but he exploded into a log. "What the-?" Mizuki appeared behind him and cut his back with a kunai.

Mizuki then proceeded to stab Dante through the chest with his kunai "You're too slow, Dante. I am superior to you, you are not a ninja, you are simply a civilian who could do a bushin!"

Dante stood up," All right, Now I'm pissed!" Dante snapped his fingers and everything went black and white. Dante started going across the arena as though he was doing the Hiraishin no Jutsu. He went right towards Mizuki and stopped in front of him. He pulled back his arm and Beowulf started glowing.

"Kiss this!" Dante punched Mizuki as hard as he could in the gut.

"Shit..." Mizuki coughed up a small bit of blood and fell to the ground. Dante put Ebony to Mizuki's head. "Who's the ninja now?"

"Wait!"

"What?"

Naruto stood up and pulled a kunai out of the wall, "Let me finish him."

Dante kept his gun on Mizuki's head but thought for a second. "Alright, just make sure he's dead by the time you're done with him."

Naruto looked at the ground, "You didn't need to say that."

Dante walked to the side but kept Spiral pointed at Mizuki for the whole fight.

First, Mizuki ran at Naruto and kicked him but he dissappeared in a puff of smoke. "What the?"

From behind him, 50 Naruto's ran out of the forest, "You have to watch me more carefully next time!" As Mizuki started fending off these Narutos, hundreds rained from the ceiling.

"Shit!" Mizuki started doing hand signals for a jutsu but the Naruto's cut him off by punching him in the face.

Mizuki was able to catch himself on his hands and threw a few shuriken at the army of Narutos. It barely made a dent in them. The Narutos swarmed around him and he disappeared in a sea of orange and blue. A single scream echoed across the forest.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Iruka woke up in a haze. "What happened?" He thought for a second and remembered, "Naruto!" Iruka shot up and looked around. He saw a beaten and bloody Mizuki on the ground with an unconcious Naruto in front of him, Dante was fixing up his gear. "Dante, what happened?"

"Well, You got knocked out, I kicked the shit out of Mizuki, Naruto asked to fight, I let him, and his army of Bushin's kicked his ass, That enough?"

"Yes, That's fine." Iruka walked over to Mizuki and checked his pulse, he was alive, but barely. He then walked over to Naruto. "An army?"

"Does about 1000 count as an army?"

Iruka's eyes widened in suprise, "1000!?"

"Around there."

Iruka looked at Naruto for a second and put his hitai-ate on him, "You carry Mizuki, I'll carry Naruto."

"All right"  
--------------------------------------------------------------

Sandaime leaned back in his chair and let the image in his crystal ball fade away, "So, We'll have to make arrangements for another Genin." Sandaime stood up and walked out of his room to speak to Iruka when he arrived.  
------------------------------------------------------------------

Ha ha, Dante owned Mizuki. Anyway, Review or Mr. Bubblebath will have to kill you. (inside joke)


End file.
